


I Wonder

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Fascination, Imagination, Mystery, Other, curious, inspire, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder

Sometimes I wonder where it all begins  
To tumble down  
To fall within  
To come up  
To come down  
To come around  
In cities  
In suburbs  
And faraway towns


End file.
